


Stay Beautiful

by zmiklas



Category: Mikey Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmiklas/pseuds/zmiklas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 13 months of touring, Taylor has found herself in Los Angeles on vacation. Little did she know that she would meet someone that she didn't see coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Familiar Feeling

The warm Los Angeles breeze flowed through my hair and made my dress flutter. Watching my feet tentatively as the sun shined bright, but my eyes went unharmed from my sunglasses. They were literally glued to my face lately. Dianna likes to say it adds to my “new LA look,” but in reality, I’m hiding my tired eyes. I am so, so tired. I needed a vacation fast, and Los Angeles was my escape destination. 

But there wasn’t really such a thing as an escape for a celebrity. I hate to call myself that, but what can you do? Don’t get me wrong, meeting fans is one of my favorite things to do, but I do need alone time sometimes. Maybe when I get back to Nashville, I’ll lock myself in with Meredith and just write my days away. Yeah, sounds like a plan.

My thoughts were interrupted by Liz’s voice telling me there were some pap’s ahead. I sighed and looked down at my feet, and staying close to Liz. I’m hoping for some nice ones today. I don’t think I can handle pushy paparazzi today. 

As we walked down the street, I wished that we had gotten a cab. I say nothing to the pap’s, and look down at my oxford heels trying to block out their calls to me. Liz links arms with me as comfort and whispers “We’re almost there, I promise.” I smile down to her, silently thanking her for being so understanding. It must be be hard to be out with someone in public that gets so much attention. But she says she’s used to it

Up ahead I see a couple of teenagers waiting out in front of the restaurant, but from the look of it they had someone else in mind. That made me relax a little. I love meeting fans, but I still to get nervous.

As we walked up by the fans that were waiting for whoever they were waiting for, a glimpse of purple had caught my eye. I saw one girl with the Speak Now bracelet on. I smiled and whispered to Liz, “Watch this, I love doing this.” I snuck up behind the girl and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and her face turned to utter shock. I smiled. Oh how I loved the element of surprise. I said, “Nice Bracelet.” She hugged me and said something that sounded like “I can’t believe this is happening.” I took her camera and said “picture?” Her two other friends seemed not to be interested in my presence; someone had already captured their attention.

Before me and my new friend could get a picture, She turned to see what her friends squeals were about. Then I saw them. There was a man with dark brown hair with a military jacket on smiling and greeting the girls. Then I saw him.  
Bleached blond hair, leopard print tank, black pants, and boots. But most of all, sunglasses hiding his eyes. Then it all suddenly clicked. The girls were wearing merch for a familiar sounding band; My Chemical Romance.

My new friend turned to me and said “Can I get a picture of all of you together?!” The I heard his voice. “Yeah sure, that’s a great idea.” I suddenly got a familiar feeling. My stomach fluttered. I smiled and obliged the girl’s request. We all huddled and smiled for the camera. I turned to the blond and said. “Hi, I’m Tay-”

“Taylor Swift.” he interrupted. He laughed awkwardly. “Yeah, I’m very aware of who you are.” Then the older man chuckled. “He’s sort of of a closet fan.” Even though I couldn’t see the blond’s eyes, I could tell he was scowling at the man. I felt my face warm up. I awkwardly giggled.

“I’m Mikey, and this is my brother Gerard.” he said, pointing to Gerard singing things for the fans. “We’re sort of in a band.” Suddenly one girl said, “Collaboration?!” We all laughed. 

The fans thanked us for everything and then went on their way. Mikey and Gerard were about to walk away, when I stopped them. “Wait!” I yelled. Mikey turned and suddenly pulled his shades off. 

Then it happened. A melody popped into my head in the back of my mind. Groggy sounding like I was underwater and everything was in slow motion. I stumbled on my thoughts and words. Those eyes. I took off my shades as well, finally making eye contact the way you should.

“Um, maybe a collab wouldn’t be so bad..?” I decked out my phone only to see him doing the same. We awkwardly laughed and exchanged numbers.

“I’ll be calling you soon.” Mikey said, smiling and walking back to his brother. I waved to the back of his head and watched them turn the corner. 

That familiar feeling. They Melody in my head was now crystal clear. I could feel the genuine smile on my face. Liz walked up and snapped me back to reality. “What was that all about?” I stared at my feet.

I was suddenly eager for the new album. I have a lot of explaining to do. Confessions of that silent conversation I had with those eyes. 

Yeah, I can’t wait to get back to Nashville.


	2. Thinkin 'Bout The Whole Thing

The time is 1:10 am. The only light in my room was coming from a candle on my nightstand. The moon was full tonight. It added to the feel and glow of my bedroom. I found myself in the corner on the floor; my go-to writing spot. Meredith was fast asleep on the pillow next to where I was previously sleeping. My slumber was interrupted by lyrics. With my guitar in hand, the hook played in my head. 

“All I know is you said hello,  
And your eyes look like coming home, oh...”

I sang softly into the silence, my phone capturing my newest creation. My heart swelled with the rush of feelings that were built up until now. 

“All I know is a simple name…  
Everything has changed.” 

I sighed and pressed the stop button, saving the voice memo. It will be recorded this week I’m sure. I have set up a mini studio in my Nashville home for demos. I need some songs done for when I go back to LA.

I put my guitar away and made my way back to bed, but I knew sleep wouldn’t happen anytime soon. I had adrenaline still from writing. I personally was proud of my work. My writing style is going in all different directions. I’m excited to see how things turn out.

I checked my phone. 1:30 now. It’s been a week since Mikey and I met. The whole ordeal made me end my escape a little early. I needed to be in my safe haven, so my body reacted. The trip home was a big blur to me since I wrote the whole flight home. I unlocked my phone and found his number. My mind drifted. 

“Hi, I’m Tay-”  
“Taylor Swift”

I smiled. My heart fluttered like it did that day. Should I text him? Would that be too weird? It’s late too. I don’t know if he is in LA or somewhere else in the world. Before I knew it I had a new message box open. My fingers moved on their own.

“To: Mikey  
Hey, I know it’s late, (late here in Nashville anyway), but I can’t stop thinking about the day we met. I’ve been writing here at home. I’d love to meet up and actually talk.”

My heart was pounding now. “I won’t send this” I think watching my thumbs tremble. My thumb brushed against the send button. I gasped. Crap. I face palm and let out a groan. I can’t believe that I just did that! I sounded pushy. So desperate. I mentally kicked myself and lashed around in my blankets until I heard a jingle and felt three vibrates.   
I looked at my phone in my hand. “Mikey sent you a text message.” My eyes widened. I opened the text.

“Aha, it is late, but me and the boys are on a show high right now. We just played in Jersey, so it’s about 3 here. I’m glad you texted me. I was thinking about you too.”

My heart skipped a beat from his words. Jersey…as in New Jersey? I sat up and prepared my reply.

“Jersey, as in New Jersey? I used to go there in the summer when I was a little girl. Are you going to be there of a while?” 

I waited forever for his reply. I wondered if it was too much. I groaned and held my head in my hand. Then my phone vibrated. 

“Ah, really? I grew up here. I’ll be here for a long while. You visiting soon?”

I smiled and thought, “well, now I am.” I giggled.

“I am, actually. Are you willing to meet up?”

I was giddy now, appreciating how I went “mind over matter” in this situation.

“I’d love to. It’s a date then…?”

My heart jumped at his question. I couldn’t stop smiling. 

“I guess it is. :) I’ll inform you when I’ll be leaving.”

I laid back down as we exchanged goodnight texts. I set my phone on my nightstand and blew out my candle. I settled in bed and stared up at the ceiling. I can’t believe what just happened. I held my forehead with my hand. oh god. The tired then hit me. I have a lot to plan out now. 

LA was going to have to wait just a little bit.


	3. Spit and Shoved On.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikey's POV

I woke up to the sound of the shower running. The smell of overly clean hotel room filled my senses and I remembered where I was. I groaned and rolled onto my stomach. Yawning, I reached for my phone to check the time. 10 am. Ugh. Too Early. For normal people, that would be a little late in their day, but I fell asleep at 6 am last night due to a concert high and clouded thoughts. I sighed and flopped myself onto my back again as the pillow caught the back of my head. Damn Ray and his early bird habits waking me all the time. I found myself going through my texts, our late night conversation on my mind.

“From: Taylor  
Sounds good! Talk to you soon, I bid you a goodnight. :)”

I smiled. I’ve never met someone so enchanting before. The aura she had was welcoming and warm; like a fire during a cold winter night. I got this weird feeling in my heart. It was a mix of guilt and excitement. I was confused by this feeling. It felt familiar yet in the back of my head it felt wrong. I jumped at the sound of Ray swinging the bathroom door open. His hair bounced as usual, throwing droplets of water all around. Only wearing a white tee and boxers. Typical morning look for Ray Toro. 

“Mornin’ Mikes.” he greeted with a big smile. I sometimes wonder how he can be so cheerful in the morning, especially without having a cup of joe first. “You look happy. You excited to go home to the wife?” He said to me. Did I look happy? Well, I felt happy, but not from the mention of my wife. That guilty feeling dreaded my chest even more. I looked at my wedding band on my finger and sighed. 

“Yep, couldn’t be more excited” I sported a lackluster smile up at Ray. It was the biggest lie to ever come out of my mouth. It’s not that I didn’t love my wife. I love her with all of my being, but it seems that we’ve been slowly fallen out of love. On top of that, we’ve been fighting a lot lately. I’m trying so desperately to hold on to this relationship, but Alicia on seems like she couldn’t care less about us anymore. But the worst part of all of it? I haven’t told anyone about our crumbling marriage yet. 

I sat up in bed and decided it was time to get some coffee. I wondered if Gerard was up yet. I really needed to go on a walk with him. I could use my brother’s comforting words and advice. He was the only one I could think of that would listen to me. I decided to call him.  
“Hey Mikey.” he sounded tired, “What’s up?”  
“Sorry if I woke you,” I said, “I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a walk”   
“Sure, just give me a few minutes and I’ll be right over.” I heard Frank in the background talking to Gerard. Something about going out so he could sleep. I laughed. With an okay, I hung up. 

I freshened up and dressed in clean clothes, making me feel like a human being again. Gerard was let in by Ray, who was currently devouring a bag of chips.  
“Hey, you ready to go?” Gerard asked, waiting by the door of the room.   
“Yeah, let me just-”

“It’s a spark. A connection. A rush of something new.” I looked over to the tv, the familiar voice soothing to my ears.“And once you’ve been struck, you’ll never be the same again.” I got chills by the smoothness of her voice. Taylor sprayed herself with a bottle of perfume, and the music played. Enchanted. Her elegant singing voice captured me, stopping me in my tracks. “Wonderstruck; The beginning of something magical.” The last line resonated in my mind. Obviously I was familiar with her song, but I didn’t know anything about the perfume. 

I heard Gerard clear his throat. I stumbled mentally. Shit, I must look so stupid right now. I looked at Gerard and could feel Ray staring holes into me.  
“Oh! um..” I grabbed my phone and wallet off of the table. “R-ready.” My voice shook out of embarrassment. I didn’t look at Gerard, but I could feel the look of confusion on his face.  
“Alright…let’s go. See you Ray.” I looked over to Ray and I was right. Ray looked the most confused here. I sighed and followed Gerard out, leaving my embarrassing moment in the dust forever.

——-

We made our way to Starbucks and ordered our usuals. We were soon on the streets of Asbury Park. We were silent for most of the walk, appreciating the scenery of the town. We walked down the boardwalk to look at the beach where we were yesterday.   
“Mikey, you only ask for a walk when something is up. Is everything okay? You’ve been acting weird ever since we’ve gotten back from LA.”   
We turned to each other and locked eyes. The concern and curiosity in his eyes was very evident. I’m sure my eyes were a world of emotion and mystery as well. I ravelled on his question. If I was going to tell anyone what was going on, it would be Gerard first; he is my best friend after all. I looked down at the cup in my hand and sighed. It was time to tell him. There was no turning back now. I looked out onto the beach as the waves licked at the sand. 

“Alicia and I…have been having a hard time. We’ve been fighting a lot, and I don’t think it can be fixed. Especially if it keeps happening.” I just said it straight. There was no sugar coating this situation. 

I looked over to Gerard to read his reaction. He looked hurt, sad. I could tell he felt sorry for me. I gave him a sympathetic smile. 

“Fighting? About what? Did something happen?” he asked, decking out a pack of smokes. I watched him take a cigarette and light up. I’m sure if I was a smoker I’d need one right now too to make my feelings ease.

“Just, about everything. I don’t think she’s happy being with me anymore. And I’m not happy if she’s not happy. It’s been happening ever since the Honda Civic tour.” I said and sipped my coffee. The smell of smoke filled my senses. 

“It’s been that long and you haven’t said anything? Is that why you came to LA unexpectedly?” he asked. Well it was half true. I really did want to see him, but Alicia also gave me shit for leaving. So I left. 

“Sort of, kind of. I guess.” I replied, brushing my hand through my greasy hair.  
.   
“Do you think…now don’t get offended Mikes” he said, warning me. I waited for him to continue, “Do you think you’d be better off...separating?” he asked. 

His words made me choke on my tongue. Would I be? I haven’t thought about it of course, but it has been a good chunk of time that Alicia has been this way. For the most part, I am happy. But as for my marriage, the flame is almost out and Alicia keeps blowing out the spark. 

I heard a phone go off. I checked to see if it was mine, but to my disappointment, it wasn’t the source of the sound. I looked over to see Gerard with the biggest smile on his face.  
“Lindsey just texted me.” he said. “She’s eager see me come home.” I was envious. Gerard and Lindsey haven’t seen each other in a long time. She was finally on break from the MSI tour. I felt pain and jealousy fill my chest. Alicia and I have been in love at one point, but never like them. The seem to be stuck in the lovesick teenager stage of love and have no intention of getting out of it.

“Are you going to be okay without me here Mikey?” he asked me, holding onto my shoulder. I forgot that he was flying back home to his wife. I felt a little panicked, but I swallowed the feeling down with my coffee.

“I’ll be just fine, I promise.” I said, and pulled my brother into a hug. I didn’t know if my words were fully true or not, but I knew I wasn’t very confident in them. 

I hope everything will be okay. 

—–

My heart pounded so badly that I could feel it in my ears. I was standing outside my New Jersey home, key in hand. Alicia’s car was in the driveway, but the door was locked. I haven’t talked to her since I flew out to LA. I unlocked the door and slowly pushed it open, lugging in my suitcase with me. 

“Alicia?” I tried to make myself known in the little home, but all was silent. I plopped the suitcase suitcase down and made my way up to the bedroom. As I reached it, I saw Alicia in bed sound asleep. I walked up to the bed and gently threw my phone and keys down. I leaned over and kissed my wife on the forehead. She didn’t stir. She must have had a long day.

It was about 10 at night now and I was still in need of a shower. Yeah, it was time. I made my way to the bathroom to finally find a way to relax for the first time today.

As I dressed myself in pj’s in the bathroom, I could hear Alicia in the other room walking around. I smiled. I was hoping everything would be okay. I exited the bathroom and looked over to Alicia in bed. The smile instantly dropped by the look in her eyes. 

“Hey Honey.”   
“Don’t Mikey.” she blurted. The fire in her eyes so scary. Then my eyes trailed down to what she had in her hands. My phone. Then she started reading.  
“I’ll be in Jersey this weekend. Maybe a bite to eat?”

Oh shit. 

"Who the fuck is Taylor?“

"It’s not like that-”

"Like what? What are you assuming, Mikey? That I think you’re cheating?“

"Well…are you?” bad choice of words, Michael.

I watched her scroll up on my phone

"Well there is this…I can’t stop thinking about you too.“ She said, mocking my voice. She was always so good at that. It was her go to action in an argument. "Oh, and let’s not forget this. ‘It’s a date then?’” 

"Ugh no, we met in LA and one of her fans was a fan of us too and just-“

"Wait, Taylor Swift? That shitty pop singer? Your guilty pleasure shit?” 

I groaned. I really didn’t want to hear bad things about Taylor right now. Ugh, she really did know how to push my buttons. I really didn’t want to justify my music taste right now. 

“Yes, her.” I said, the anger dripping from my reply.

“You seem offended Michael, did I pinch a nerve in there somewhere?” She said, her condescending tone making my skin crawl lividly. She got out of bed and walked towards me. 

"You know, I knew we weren’t exactly happy with things in our relationship, but you didn’t have to jump from me to another so quickly. How do you think that makes me feel?“ There she goes playing the victim again. Fuck.

"I told you it wasn’t like that!” I yelled. I couldn’t hold my anger in anymore. “For the last time Alicia, I am not the fucking bad guy here!”

She looked shocked. I saw the anger in her eyes now, and it was more than scary. It was straight up terrifying. She came up to me and before I knew it, the stinging in my cheek was rising. She slapped me. She fucking slapped me! 

“Don’t you dare raise your voice at me!” she yelled. I couldn’t move. The shock had overcome me. I could hear her crying now. Ugh no, I didn’t want crying. I watched her walk across the room and grab something from the corner. A suitcase all packed and ready. She knew she was going to happen?

“I’m sorry Mikey, but.” she handed something to me. I looked down. Her wedding ring. No. No. NO. “It’s over.” She said that as she walked out, never turning back. I heard the front door slam shut. 

She didn’t even say goodbye.

I made my way to the bed. I held my head in my hands. The sadness was hitting me, and it was hitting me fast. I let some tears fall. I looked at the ring in my hand, and started sobbing. I pulled mine off too, setting them both on the nightstand. I tucked myself into my now lonely cold bed and sobbed into my pillow. It wasn’t supposed to be this way. I felt my phone in the sheets. I grabbed it and looked at all the open texts. I cried more. Fuck, it wasn’t supposed to be this way. I replied to the text from Taylor that no one was supposed to see. 

“Sounds good. I’ll even pick you up. Need a place to stay?”

I then threw the phone out of my reach. I could reply to her tomorrow. As for now, I will bury myself in my anguish and misery. 

I surrounded myself with the blankets, trying to block out the rest of the world to be alone of my thoughts. I felt my exhaustion of all of my crying get to me, and felt sleep coming for me. My thoughts were filled with a certain blond and her soothing lyrics and voice easing the pain. 

“Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, You’ll be alright, no one can hurt you now, come morning light, you and I will be safe and sound.”


	4. It's Really Something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taylor's POV

It was 11 am in the morning. The Nashville sky was clear of clouds and the sun was shining bright, but the heat scorching hot. It was the perfect time and day to get on a plane and escape to a different state. The Nashville Airport wasn’t too crowded today. That added to this day’s perfection. 

I had my two carry on items with me; my laptop in it’s messenger bag, and my blue koi fish guitar in it’s gig bag. I had my headphones in and my phone handy. The current song playing into my ears was Early Sunsets Over Monroeville by none other than My Chemical Romance. I felt extremely creepy and awkward for what I’m doing. The day before, I decided to buy all of their music from iTunes. I don’t know why, but I felt the need to educate myself. This is the best way I knew how to bring myself closer to the band, and most of all; Him. I planned to do more “research” on the plane; interviews, performances, and most important of all: good old Wikipedia. I was in for a very, very good flight. 

 

From what I noticed from their first album is that each song had it’s own sound. I can tell that they were experimenting and trying to find their voice and sound at that time in their lives. 

The 11:30 flight was called so I grabbed my stuff and made my way to the flight dock, practically skipping to the entrance onto the plane.

I seated myself in my designated spot. I settled in my seat. Phone, laptop, and coffee; I was so set for trip. I opened my laptop, smiling and dancing in my seat. I really shouldn’t be feeling this giddy. I’ve never really done anything like this before. I was so interested in this whole band. But most of all…Him. 

I wish I knew why him. But I wasn’t going to question the forces of the universe. If I’ve ever learned anything over the years it’s that you shouldn’t question or regret the things given and taken away from you. I couldn’t help but wonder though…I learned only recently that all of the men in the band were roughly ten years my senior. And as for the music, it was new to my world. Well, kind of anyway. I was currently on their second album. It was more collective and had a certain feel to it; you could totally tell that they finally found their sound. The song Helena played. Gerard sure did have a unique voice. It was rough and full of feeling, yet can be gentle and full of melody. That’s what made these songs so powerful.  
I finally gave my laptop some much needed attention. I opened my browser and googled “My Chemical Romance Wiki” 

“New Jersey Based Band, Alternative, Post-Hardcore, Rock, Emo” 

I inwardly laughed at the mention of Emo. I remember when that was popular. I vaguely remember their song “I’m Not Okay” being in that category. I also remember not liking it back in my high school years; I was more of a Fall Out Boy fan. As If on queue, the song came up on my phone. I’m starting to wonder why I didn’t like the song back then; the lyrics were brilliant. I don’t blame myself though, I was a very very different person back in high school. 

I kept on reading on about everything. The band members’ lives, influences, stories of each albums, controversy in pop culture, and everything else in between. What stuck the most were the one personal hardship of the lead singer. My heart went out to Gerard for using music as an outlet for overcoming his issues with drugs and depression. My heart also stuck to what the original goal was for the band; to save lives. 

Before I knew it, I heard my phone rudely interrupt my work.

“Twitter: @yelyahwilliams mentioned you.”

I smiled. Oh Hayley. I unlocked my phone to see the surprise patiently waiting for me. 

"Cat sitting for @taylorswift13"

There was a picture attached of Hayley and Meredith cuddling on my couch in my living room. I giggled. Then the thought instantly struck me; the fans will wonder why I’m not home myself with my furry little friend. Then, an idea also struck; twitter. Yes, it’s time for a tweet. I opened my instagram app and pressed my menu button on my phone, making the screen light up with the album cover of Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge.I screenshotted my screen and posted on twitter. 

“Listening to my new love @MCRofficial on my way to New Jersey. :)” 

There, that should do it. I smiled, very content with my decision. Now, back to work. 

—

After about an hour, I was lost in the music of the Black Parade, and the stories that went with it. The concept album was truly a treasure and I felt mad at myself for not hearing it sooner. I read about the music videos and the long two year tour. Two Years, I can’t even do one for one without feeling out of whack. That’s dedication to fans. That thought drives me to do more for my beautiful fans. 

As I look for more things on this era, an article strikes my attention.   
"Mikey Way suffers mental breakdown.“ 

my stomach couldn’t have dropped any faster. Curiosity took over my and I clicked on it.

"During the recording of the album; The Black Parade. Mikey Way had a mental breakdown. He turned to drugs and alcohol, but the rest of the band issued an intervention before the problem could get any worse . Way sought professional help and was eventually diagnosed with bipolar disorder.” 

My heart felt like it was going to pound right out of my chest. My breath hitched and my eyes watered up. The empathy and sorry coursed through my whole being. I couldn’t wrap my head around what I feeling and my thoughts were worse. I felt the strongest urge to reach out and care for him. God, what was this? I barely knew this man, yet I feel like I’ve known him for years…I mentally groaned. This was too much. I closed my laptop; that’s enough research for a while, or ever for that matter. I watched as my phone lit up. “Mikey sent you a text message.”

"From Mikey:  
I hope you didn’t forget about me picking you up today.“ 

 

I smiled. How could I? I prepared my reply.

"The plane is landing in 30 minutes. I’m eager to see you."   
I sent it with no doubts. I didn’t care if it sounded too forward, it was the truth. I was starting to like my new, spontaneous, reckless way of thinking.  
—  
As I walked off the terminal, my nerves skyrocketed. It was like I finally realized what I was doing; I flew across the country for a man that I barely knew. I didn’t have a game plan either. Well, it wasn’t so bad, people do things like this all the time, right? Nonetheless, I couldn’t turn back now. I’m here, and I might as well take the risk. 

I feel slightly guilty (okay really guilty.) for not telling my mother what I was doing. Hell, I haven’t seen her in so long, that I haven’t even told her about the events that went down in LA. I can just hear it now. "Taylor Alison Swift, this is crazy and irrational and you know it!” I laughed at the thought. Sorry mom, I have to have some kind of fun once and a while. I looked around the airport. I thought it would be much more busier than this, considering it was the one closest to the biggest city in this state. I heard my phone beep; it must be him. 

“From Mikey:  
What kind of coffee do you want?” How sweet of him.

“To Mikey:  
Surprise Me.”

I hope my reply doesn’t sound too prissy sounding. I watched my phone anticipating a reply. 

"I already did.“ 

I looked up and melted inside. There he was in a Journey band tee, ripped up jeans, some chuck taylor’s, and his good old sunglasses pushed up on top of his head, perfectly tangled with his blond hair. He handed me the warm cup of coffee and I thanked him. "I can carry that for you,” he said, pointing to my guitar. I blushed and handed it over to him. What a gentleman. I took a sip of the coffee and was taken aback by the flavor. Oh. My. God. 

“Is this a mocha latte with hazelnut syrup?” He looked over down at me. Oh, those eyes. They glittered with so much feeling. They seemed so…Alluring. Yet, I saw something else as well; exhaustion.

He chuckled a little. “Yeah, I couldn’t of anything to get you, so I just got you my usual.” he said. I stopped in my tracks. “No Way!” I said letting out a giggle. “This is my usual!” I watched as him smile the most beautiful smile and the color in his eyes danced. I felt that feeling again. Oh my goodness, what is this feeling? “I shouldn’t be feeling this.” I thought.  
"Um baggage claim?“ his voice snaps me out of my thought. "Oh, um yes. Let’s go!” I said, adding a little more “unf” in my step. I was on some kind of high.

 

—  
Mikey was a true gentleman. I’ve never met a boy like him. Well…it was probably it’s because he’s not a boy; he’s a man. I blushed thinking thinking about it. The fact that he wanted to spend time with me made the butterflies flare up in my stomach. I could feel myself smiling as I stared holes into my lap. 

“So, where do you plan on staying?” He asked, as he sat across from me eating a burger and salad. We were eating lunch in the sweetest little cafe/diner in the city Newark. I told him to take me to a place he knew, and I’m not disappointed at all. 

“Well…um.” I hadn’t really thought this part at all. “I know you offered to let me stay with you but I can’t possibly do that.” 

“I’d love to have you stay, I have a guest room and everything.” He said. I looked up at him and saw something strong in his eyes. It was was like he was desperate from some company…I knew there was no way I could resist. 

“Well, okay. But only because you begged.” I said, playfully pushing at his hand that was resting on the table. I felt the warmth of his hand come straight off of it. I watched him look at his hand and I could’ve sworn I was his cheeks turn to a tint of pink. We looked at each other once again.

“Well, who wouldn’t want to a charming, young woman to keep them company?” he said giving me a very charming look. Was..was this flirting? Oh goodness. I felt myself blush like I’ve never felt a blush before. “You’re much too flattering.” I said.

"Hey, let’s get out of here. I’ll show you around?“ he said, getting out his wallet and leaving a tip on the table. He got up and lent his hand out to me. 

A true gentleman. I charming amazing gentleman.

I grabbed his hand and let him whisk me away to let him show me into his secret of his home state.


	5. Gave Me Heartache To Sing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikey's POV

The New Jersey air was whipping through the car windows. My hair was conveniently held back by the wind. The sounds of Journey surrounded me and the blond next to me. I kept catching glances of her. She had her sunglasses on and was belting out the words and using her hands emotively. The way her hair whipped with the wind made everything seem it was going in slow motion. She looked like she was having the time of her life. 

“Mikey, sing with me!” I heard her yell over the music. I laughed.   
“I’ll leave that to you, Swift”   
“Oh, come on! Please?!”

How could I resist?

I belted out to the words to Faithfully as she harmonized with my horrible singing. The rest of our car ride consisted of such activities until we reached our destination. I looked up to my now empty home from the driveway. 

“We’re here.” I said, parking the car and turning it off. I looked over to Taylor. The sun was setting, panning a glow over her. She was smiling bright. My heart was beating fast. She’s simply stunning. 

“Oh.” I muttered and got out of the car. I ran out and around to the other door before Taylor could get it herself. She stared up at me and I could see the blush creeping up to her cheeks. I helped her out with her things and we made our way up to the house

When we entered, I forgot how bland it was now that I stashed every trace of Alicia I could into a box far far away in the corner of a closet. My heart sank at the thought. I walked in and welcomed Taylor into my home 

“It’s not much, but it’s home.” I said, feeling myself shy away. I watched her look around in curiosity. “It’s cozy.”

I smiled. “Well let’s get you settled.” I said. I went to pick up her guitar and bags but something stopped me.  
“Wait.” I heard her say. She walked over to the one of the many basses that were in the room. But this one wasn’t like any others I had. It was an acoustic Taylor bass with shiny rhinestones. Aka; My “Our Song” replica bass.

My face was fucking red at this point. Fuck. I really should’ve put that away before this happened. She turned to me with a pleasantly surprised look on her face.

“Oh my god, Mikey!” she said, as she jumped around in her place. I hid my face in my hand. “Awh fuck, I’m really embarrassed…” I mumbled. Suddenly I was being pulled to the hand over to the couch. She grabbed her guitar case out of my grasp. 

“Play with me?” she asked as she pulled out her guitar. I gulped. Fuck, I was unsure and nervous, and it obviously showed.

“I heard you in the car, Mikey.” she said as she strummed a few chords. “You’re good. Please play and sing with me?”

I was genuinely shocked. I was never confident in my singing voice. I assumed from an early age that it just wasn’t my thing, due to Gerard being a singing prodigy.

I sat down and grabbed over to get the bass.

I can’t fucking resist her.

We locked eyes and she started playing. I watched her as she got into the song, being captivated and consumed from it. Then I noticed what song she was playing.

“Elevator buttons and morning air..  
"Stanger silence makes me want to take the stairs.”

She looked up at me. 

"If you were here we’d laugh about their vacant stares..  
"But right now, my time is theirs.“ 

 

Then I chimed in with my bass. It sounded amazing together; complete and clean. I smiled. Then I did it. She hit the chorus of the song and I harmonized with her the best I knew how. My voice was shaky and quiet but it was there. I felt her watching me, but I couldn’t bring myself to look at her. So I just looked as my bass as it sparkled with every pluck.

As the bridge hit, I cut the bass and watched her hands at work on the guitar. Then, I slowly looked up at her.

"I love the gap between your teeth..”

I found myself smiling.

“And I love the riddles that you speak..” 

The feeling that went through me felt like electricity. I watched something happen in her eyes. They danced as we sang the last chorus together.

"The stakes are high, the water’s rough, but this love is ours.“ 

Our instruments rang and echoed through the living room. We stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. I watched her shake her head and bite her lip.

"You’re amazing Mikey.” her voice was breathy and drenched in awe. I looked down at my feet. 

"I’m not amazing.“ I mumbled. I felt her hand grab mine. 

"Mikey you are. Don’t ever think otherwise.” I heard her say. I looked up and saw her eyes dance again. I couldn’t breathe. The skin contact made my hair stand up on my arms and my heart was ready to pound right out of my chest and projectile across the room. I watched Taylor have some kind of internal struggle. She looked down at our hands and slowly pulled hers away, almost looking reluctant. 

She put her guitar back in it’s case and I hung my bass back in it’s wall hanger.   
"You must be tired" I blurted out, my voice shaky and fucked up from my nerves and aftershock of what just happened.  
“Um, yeah. A little.” she said, almost too quietly.   
I stood up and grabbed her guitar for her. She grabbed her other bags as I mumbled a “follow me” over my shoulder. I led her upstairs to the guest room across from my room. I opened the door of the room and turned on the light. I’m glad I picked up and dusted in here before I left to get her. 

“I hope this will be comfy enough for you.” I said setting her guitar down on the bed. I pointed over to the other door in the room. “That’s the bathroom” I said 

“Thank you so much Mikey.” she said, sitting on the bed. I smiled.  
“No problem at all. Well I’ll let you have at it.” I said as I walked to the door.

"Wait.” She blurted from behind me, running and grabbing my hand. More sparks went through me at the contact. She looked up to me.

 

“Just. thank you..” she said in a whisper.   
I smiled and pushed a strand of hair out of her face.  
“Goodnight Taylor.” I said, and walked out, not looking back.

I knew what this was. This wasn’t a crush, or even an obsession. I was falling and I wasn’t going to deny it. There was no way to.

I was falling at a million miles per minute. 

——

The fact that I was up at 6 am was not flying with me. My dreams were filled with a certain blond and activities that were hard to associate with her due to her pure-hearted nature. It was official; I was a pervert. I decided that getting more sleep wasn’t going to happen and made my way out of bed and downstairs.

I sat at my kitchen table with some toast and my coffee. The sun was coming up, making the sky a dark blue. I sipped on my coffee, when I suddenly heard the sound of a guitar coming from upstairs. I looked up at the ceiling as if it would help me hear better. I heard Taylor faintly singing, but I didn’t recognize the song. I decided to creep upstairs to get a better hear of the song. 

I was standing at the end of the hallway at the top of the stairs. I could hear her clearly now. The song was very slow, almost like a lullaby. Lyrics finally were sung.

“I stood right by the tracks, your face in a locket.  
Good girls, hopeful they’ll be, and long they will wait" 

This must be a new song. Holy shit; a new Taylor Swift song. 

"We had a beautiful magic love there  
What a sad beautiful tragic love affair”

The song was hauntingly sad. Her lyrics struck memories in me that I was trying to forget. 

"Oh!“ I heard, whipping my head up. I didn’t hear Taylor open up the door of her room. "I didn’t wake you did I?” she said, sounding very sorry. 

“No, you didn’t wake me, I’ve been up for a while.” I said. I looked her up and down, finally grasping her image right now. I couldn’t help myself. She was wearing black booty shorts and a skin tight blue tank top; and it was clear that there was no bra on her. This wasn’t helping my previous cluttered dream from last night. 

I looked up at her face to see her doing the same to me. I was just in boxers. Oh fuck. I was practically naked.

“Um are you hungry? I can make you something.” I blurted.  
“Oh, um. Yes I would love that.” she said, looking at her feet.  
I smiled at her out of character act. 

“Just give me a second.” she mumbled, closing the door gently. I took this opportunity to make myself look decent, and made my way back downstairs. I found Taylor had helped herself to some coffee, and was looking through a magazine with My Chem on the cover. I smiled; something about this scene gave me the greatest warm feeling. It was new to see her with a little bedhead and no make up on. Yet, she still could make people turn heads at her beauty, even looking so natural. I walked into the kitchen now feeling decent enough for her presence. 

“What will it be, Swift?” I said, watching her look up at me. “Eggs? Pancakes?"   
I walked up to the stove and started grabbing pans and a spatula that I needed.  
"You wouldn’t happen to have blueberries, would you?” I hear her say. I walked over to the fridge and opened it. My search wasn’t very hard. 

"Why yes, I do.“ I walked over back to the stove. "You craving some blueberry pancakes there, Swift?” I heard her laugh.

"Why yes, I am.“ She said, playing along with my way of words. I prepared her food, and I served it to her. 

I sat across from her and watched her eat. I smiled; she had no shame when she was hungry it seemed. I watched her eyes wonder and something had her attention. I looked down, searching for what was so fascinating. I looked at my hand resting on the table, holding onto my coffee mug. Then I saw it; my tattoo. 

Ugh, fuck. 

I sighed and moved my arm to my lap. I locked eyes with her and I could tell she was trying to read me. 

"What’s it mean?” she asked, quietly and cautiously. She abandoned the pancakes on her plate and focused everything on me. I bit my lip and looked at my lap. 

“Well, I might as well tell you. It has to come up sometime.” As I said this, I felt extremely guilty. I could tell by the look on her face, that she was expecting the worst. 

“I have a matching tattoo with my now ex-wife.” I just blurted it out. I couldn’t bring myself to look her in the eyes when I said it. “And when I say recent, I mean only a few days ago, recent." 

"Oh my god...” I heard her gasp. I looked up to see her with her hand over her mouth. She got up, grabbed me by the hand, and pulled me into the biggest hug I’ve ever been given. Her face was pressed against my chest and I could hear muffled “‘I’m sorry’s” coming from her. I pulled her away a little and looked down to her. Compassion and empathy radiated off of her and in her eyes. 

“Why did it happen?” She asked, almost in a whisper.  
“She thought I was cheating on her.” I said with a little bittersweet smirk on my face. But it was wiped away by her reaction. She began to tear up and hugged me again. 

“I’m so sorry” she whimpered. Now I really felt guilty. It’s only been a day of her staying here and I have her crying. 

“Taylor, please, it’s okay. really.” I said rubbing circles on her back. “I wasn’t happy months before this. I was going to end it sooner or later. It just happened this way.”

She pulled back and looked up, relieved a little. “Really?”

“Yes, so it’s okay. I promise.” I gave her the best reassuring smile that I could do. 

I watched her sigh and realize how close we were. She turned the deepest red. I just smiled. I have to admit, red sure does look good on her. She pulled away more and muttered a “sorry to the ground. 

"It’s okay. Thank you for being so caring.” I said. “Now, I’m going to go get ready. You going to be okay?” I asked rubbing her shoulder. She smile at me.  
"Yes, I have some amazing pancakes to finish.“ she grinned and giggled. 

She really does know how to make a man melt.


	6. Whenever You Smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taylor's POV

I thought I had experienced emotional whiplash before, but, oh no. This morning had been such…a roller coaster. A Divorce. As bad as it seemed, I was relieved. It cleared up a lot of the questions bottled up in my mind and blurring my train of thought. I felt bad that I was wondering about his availability. It’s not like this was going anywhere. Well, a girl could secretly hope for it, right? For now, hanging out will have to do. I’m supposed to be in denial with myself right now. I laughed to myself; great job at being in denial, Taylor. 

I have to admit, I was was thinking about him. I already wrote two songs about him. I’ve been trying to fight it, I really have. But I’m done fighting. I am attached to Mikey more than I should be, and I am totally okay with it. I sighed and slapped a pillow over my face. I didn’t know how long I’ve been laying on this bed, staring at the ceiling just thinking. but mostly, I didn’t know what I was going to do with my day. I really should be looking at my beach house this weekend, this is why I’m in Jersey after all. 

My thoughts stopped by the instant buzz of my phone. I looked over the bed searching for my phone. When I found it, I was graced with a unexpected surprise.

@frankIero When a pop star loves your band, you know you’ve made it.

Attached to his tweet was a twitpic of Frank in the red Speak Now tour shirt, a cigarette in his mouth, and he was giving the camera a thumbs up. He’s wearing MY tour shirt. I smiled and suddenly felt very much welcome by Frank. I sprang up and ran to the bedroom door. I poked my head out the doorway. 

“Mikey?!” I called to him. I saw him appear around the corner. He looked concerned, but that vanished instantly when I met him halfway. 

“Look” I said as I showed him the phone. His eyes lit up and he let out a loud laugh. “That’s Frank for you.” he said, a happy sigh. I smiled down at the screen when an idea struck me. 

"Hey, do you have any MCR merch laying around?“ I asked, getting really giddy. Mikey only looked confused. "Yeah, do you need a shirt or something?” He asked as he walked into the guestroom. I watched as he rummaged through a box in the back of the closet. He turned to me holding two different tank tops.   
“I really like tank tops.” He murmured in a shy tone. I smiled and observed the tops in front of me.   
“I’ll take this one.” I said, feeling the fabric of the top. It was black and had “Art Is The Weapon” on it in white font. 

“That’s my favorite” he added. I pulled over my head and slipped it on. Fortunately, it was very much over sized on me. I modeled for Mikey, striking a pose.  
“How do I look?” I asked with a sly look on my face. I watched him look me up and down.   
“Looks good with that dress’. he chuckled. I smiled and held out my phone to him.   
"Will you do the honors?” I asked. He simply smiled and took the phone. 

I posed for him and stuck up a thumbs up, striking a smirk. I watched Mikey take the picture with a big goofy smile on his face. He showed me the screen. I walked up to him and he handed me the phone. I smiled big at the outcome. I then worked my magic. 

@taylorswift13 I feel very much welcomed. @frankIero 

"Hey, do you think Frank will appreciate this?“ I asked, showing him my new instagram picture attached to the tweet. Mikey looked pleased.  
"Oh Tay, he’s going to love it.” he chuckled. That’s a new nickname I could really get used to.   
“You know…” I heard him trail off. I watched him play with the ends of my hair with his fingers. “You really do look good in anything Taylor.” his voice was quiet and serious. I looked up at him at the sudden mood change. Eyes locked with each other. His eyes were filled with a certain kind of yearning I couldn’t quite figure out. I then realized how close we really were. Impulse kicked in and I went in for a hug. I could tell I took him by surprise by the way we wobbled together. I felt him snake his arms around me and rub my back. I pulled back to see his reaction.

“What was that for?” he asked.   
“Thank you. just thank you.” I said, as I sat on the bed.   
“Do you have any plans for today?” I asked.   
“mm. no. Anything in mind Swift?” I smiled and told him about my summer home being built.   
“Would you like to go see it with me?"   
"And go to the beach?” he added.  
“I would love that."   
"I’ll go get ready and meet you downstairs.” he said, as he left me with a smile. 

—–

I was thankful that I brought a bathing suit with me. Mikey and I were currently on the Seas Isle Beach right next to my almost done beach house; a beautiful place if I do say so myself. I was currently sunbathing on a towel, and listening to Mikey slap sunscreen on his arms. I looked over to him in a tank top and baggy shorts, and extremely white arms, the sunscreen not blending into his skin. He looked himself over and mumbled a “perfect,” and then laid on the towel next to mine. I couldn’t help but giggle at the sight. He faced me with a nervous smile.

“I’m scared of the sun.” he said. I laughed. His awkward nature was so charming. 

We looked at each other a long while. Our matching sunglasses may be masking our eyes but I could tell he had a happy expression.   
"I really appreciate you staying with me Taylor. I know it’s over bad circumstances, but it was great timing on my part. I hate being alone.“ His words struck something in my heart.   
"I’m the same way. It’s exactly why I got Meredith. It gets hard living alone.” I replied, letting out a sigh. I looked over to the water crashing to the shore. “I love it here.” I mumbled. 

 

"Will you stay with me a while, Tay?“ he asked, his voice kind of unsure. I looked back to him.   
"I mean..I mean you don’t have to. I just really like having you around...” he looked a little flustered I just smiled.  
“Mikey, you’re one of the sweetest people I have ever met. I’d love to spend more time with you here.” I saw his face light up.   
“Thank you, I mean it.” he said. Awh, he really does know how to win over a girl’s heart. 

“Oh and Tay?”   
“Hmm?”  
“can I treat you to dinner tonight?”  
“Like…a date?”  
“Well I..yeah..yes. A date." 

 

He looked away from me but it was impossible for me to look away. I was genuinely surprised. 

"Yes.” is all I could say. My face was starting to hurt from all the smiling. He looked back at me, with his big goofy smile intact. 

"A date with the big bad Taylor Swift? It’s an honor, really.“  
"As it should be, Way." 

we both laughed. 

Yeah, he had won it, fair and square.


	7. You Stop The Noise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikey's POV

Taylor and I spent a little more time at the beach but I couldn’t really function after that. The ride back home was a blur as well. Now I’m here on my bed, just... waiting. 

I honestly didn’t know what I was thinking. I’m recently separated, I haven’t talked to my ex-wife since she left me; I should be grieving. But in all honestly, I’m not. Taylor blocks out the thoughts and deafening silence of loneliness all at once. I smiled at the thought. It was great to tell her what I had today. I wonder if she’s hurting too. She said she was alone. The thought makes my chest hurt. Someone like her should never have to be alone. 

I let out a sigh and rubbed my face in my hands. What the fuck was I going to do? Well, I knew exactly what I was going to do: take Taylor to my favorite place to eat and get coffee and wish for the best. But I wasn’t exactly the best date-goer in the world. I’ve only been on dates with Alicia and she controlled everything about it. I don’t know how I even managed to ask Taylor on a date. I let out a chuckle. Could I really pull this off? Could I pull off going on a date with the one and only Taylor Swift? Would it leave a mark on her in any way? My thoughts carried on this way.

There was one worry in the back of my head; I was still technically married. I’m going to have to take care of that soon. But…not now. I don’t think I could face her right now. What she did still stings. 

I honestly had no intention on getting back together with Alicia. She had crushed everything the night she left. And in a sick way, I’m glad she crushed me. It made my building back up process extra sweet.

I heard my phone going off on my night stand. I groaned, debating on answering it. I lifted myself up and looked over at my phone. I chuckled once I saw the caller ID. I guess I could answer just this one time. 

“Hello Frank”   
“Now Micheal, answer me this and answer it good.”  
I waited for his question.   
“Micheal, you sly dog, do you have a pop star in your house?”   
I laughed. “What makes you ask that?”   
“Dude, I know you guest room anywhere. I slept many times in there.” 

My breath got caught in my throat. My usual nervous laugh came out instead.   
“So it’s true” Frank said.“

"Yeah, it’s true.” is all I could say.  
I heard Frank laugh. “I hope Alicia isn’t too jealous. Taylor is a pretty lady.”

Ouch right in the heart.

"Actually…I need to talk to everyone about something.” I replied. Frank instantly caught on to my mood change. 

“Oh no, Mikey. What’s going on? Are you okay?” he said, sounding distressed.  
“Call Gerard. I’ll call Ray.” I said bluntly.“  
"Oh shit. On it.”

I had called Ray, telling him we’re in for a four way call. Eventually everyone was ready. 

“Okay, Gerard is here. Ray you there?” Frank said.  
“Yes, I’m here. It’s been awhile guys, I missed this.” Ray replied.   
“What’s up everyone? Mikey has something to tell us?” Gerard asked.  
I let out a sigh. This is it. I sat myself up on my bed and leaned against the bedpost.  
“Okay, is everyone listening? "

They all complied.

"The night..I came back home. Alicia, she…she left me."   
I heard all of their responses of shock and disbelief all at once.

"Why?“ Frank said really quietly.  
"She thought I was cheating on her.” I replied, giving out a little dark chuckle.  
"Well..were you?“ Frank asked.  
"What?! No!” I yelled. Of course I wasn’t cheating on her. I’m a good man.   
"Then why is Taylor in your house?“ Frank replied.  
"Wait what?!” Gerard and Ray said in unison.

Fuck.

"Ugh fuck. I’m sorry you guys, I haven’t been keeping you guys updated. Shit has been crazy.“ I said. 

"Well tell us now.” Ray replied, “I’m so lost. Taylor…who?”

I let out a laugh. Did Gerard not talk to Ray about Taylor at all?   
"Well, long story short; Taylor Swift is in my house and is staying with me for a while. Alicia left me because she thought I was cheating on her with Taylor. Me and Alicia fell out of love a long time ago. I don’t feel bad to be honest.“ I said. It felt good to get that out to my band. my family. 

Everyone was silent for a while. I heard Ray let out a little "huh.” I just smiled.   
“Well, Christa is a fan of her. I’d like to meet her. Besides, we need to have a get together soon anyway. It’s time.” Ray said.  
“We should. Gerard, say something.” I said.  
“I’m just..shocked you know? But, have you even heard from Alicia since that night?”

“I haven’t. She left her ring with me. I think that made it pretty clear.” I replied.

Everyone replied in different way, but all of them were shocked. I let out a little chuckle.  
“Taylor’s here because well..she has a beach house here and it’s currently being built. And you know…we’re friends. She was also serious about that collaboration, Gerard.” I continued.  
“Oh a collaboration?! hm…I don’t exactly hate her.” Frank said.  
“Christa would be so ecstatic.” Ray added.   
“But…what would we even do?” Gerard asked.   
“The might Gerard Way is considering, hold the presses!” Frank yelled.   
“Oh shut up, Frank.” Gerard yelled back.  
We all let out a laugh.

I got off my bed and walked out into the hall.   
“We can talk about it later, and I expect you all to come out this weekend.” I said   
They all complied.  
“Oh and you guys?"   
They all replied with a "hmm?”  
“Tell the wives for me? so I don’t have to?” I asked.  
“Sure thing Mikes.” I heard Gerard say. Everyone agreed.   
“Thank you. I love you guys.” I replied.

We all said our I love you’s and goodbyes as I hung up. I let out a sigh and leaned leant up against the wall. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off of my shoulders. And fuck it felt good. 

My thoughts were stopped by music blaring from the guest room. The music was acoustic with an angelic electric guitar over it. It was also very smooth. Hm. Taylor must be playing a cd or something.

Settle down with me, and cover me up, and cuddle me in. 

I listened to the song as I leaned up against the wall.

I’ve fallen over your eyes, but they don’t know me yet.

I heard Taylor harmonizing over the man's voice. His voice meshed good with her smooth voice, and his was a little raspy and airy. It sounded like heaven.

Kiss me like you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved.  
This feels like falling in love. Falling in love. fallin’ in love. 

I smiled. The lyrics were beautiful. They were also kind of ironic with my situation. I took my phone and googled some of the lyrics. Kiss me by Ed Sheeran. Hm. This could come in handy.

Maybe I could actually pull this off. Just maybe. 

 

—– 

I haven’t dressed up in a long while and it shows. I looked so tense and awkward in the mirror. I was wearing a white dress shirt with the arms rolled up, a black vest, nice looking skinnies, and my boots. I’m hoping I don’t look too stupid in this. With one more look in the mirror, I made my way into the hallway.   
"Taylor, I’ll be downstairs okay?!“ I yelled at her door. I heard a muffled "Okay!” and smiled. I rushed down the stairs

I found myself pacing and wringing my hands together. Fuck, I was nervous. Dammit, no. I can’t have cold feet. Ugh. I let out a sigh and brushed my hands through my hair. Calm, Mikey, Calm. 

"I’m Ready.“ 

I whipped around towards the stairs. Holy shit. 

"Is this too much?” she asked, looking down at herself.   
"Oh no, not at all. You look beautiful.“ 

And beautiful she was. There she was wearing a white dress with pretty designs on it, with her hair pulled back in a loose bun, and her usual make up. But instead of the red lips, she had a tinted pink gloss. She also had heels on with cat faces on them at the toes. She was utterly stunning, and it got better as she walked closer to me. 

"Amazing.” I said, thinking out loud.   
“Thank you. You look so handsome.” she replied, looking me up and down.  
“You ready to go?” I asked, grabbing from my back pocket.   
“Yes. What do you have in store for me tonight, Way?” she asked me.

I looked at her and smiled. The nerves were instantly gone, because I knew this night would go perfectly, because I would make sure it did. It had to. 

It will be. 

—-

I had parked the car on a busy town street and turned it off. I rushed out of the car over to Taylor’s side so I could open it up for her. I lent out my hand and she gladly took it, mumbling a “thank you” as I helped her out. We both walked for a little until we reached the destination I was anticipating. 

"See this place right here?“ I said, stopping in front of a busy yet cozy building, "This place is my favorite place to get some great food and amazing coffee. I thought I’d share it with you.” I looked over to her as her eyes shined right back into mine. I opened the door for her as sounds of a crowded restaurant filled our ears. I followed behind her as she walked in. I heard someone yell my eyes. 

"Mikey! It’s been a while.“ Brian, the owner of the place waved at me from the back desk. Taylor followed beside me as we made our way through tables to the back.   
"As promised, the patio is all yours.” Brian said, giving me a smile.  
"thanks, man.“ I replied. I looked to Taylor. She looked curious. I smiled at her.   
"Yeah Yeah, now get out of here, man” Brian said.   
"Follow me.“ I said, leading her to the back door of the place.

I opened the door for her once again and watched her reaction. The Patio was fenced in with a table for two right in the middle. Purple and blue lights hung on the fence like vines and the bushes behind the fence made it all feel more intimate.

"Oh Mikey…this” she said, turning to me, “this is perfect.” I felt myself blushing.   
"I hoped you’d liked it.“ I said walking over to the table. 

I pulled one chair and motioned for her to sit. She looked down at her feet and tucked a loose hair behind her ear. I saw a blush evident on her face when she finally sat down and I help her in. I sat in my own chair across from her. 

"I hope you don’t mind that I ordered drinks before we got here. They have really good mocha drinks and killer whipped cream.” I said, rubbing the back of my neck. 

“Oh thank you, really. I’m sure I’ll love it.” she said, her smile lighting up the whole atmosphere. My heart skipped a beat. 

Brian showed up with menus for us and also our drinks.   
"I’ll be back in a few for the orders.“ he said, and he was out of there again. I watched as Taylor tried the drink, and I could tell she liked it.   
"You can do no wrong Mikey, I mean it.” she said as she looked at the menu.

I let out a sigh. A happy one. I watched her every move as she scanned the menu. She looked so beautiful tonight and I couldn’t fucking stand it. She looked up at me, catching me off guard. I felt myself jump a little. Fuck, got caught staring. She gave me a sly grin. 

"What are you going to get, Mikey?“   
"Oh uh,” I swear I forgot how to function for 2 seconds, “I just really want my usual today. Greek salad with a side of sweet potato fries.” I replied.  
"Hm. that sounds good. I’ll have that.“ she said, closing the menu dramatically. 

"So tell me, how did you get this amazing spot?” she asked.   
"Brian owed me a favor and I go this place for the night. no cost either.“ I said, "plus, he loves me to death.”  
“Do you take all the girls here?” she said, resting her chin in her hand.   
“Actually…I don’t. You’re the first.” I could feel myself blushing, because well, it was the truth.  
“I’m so flattered and honored then.” she said. 

I was so captured in Taylor I didn’t see Brian creep out onto the patio.   
“Hey Mikes, and pretty lady.” he said, winking at her, “what will it be tonight you two?” 

“Double order of my usual, thank you Brian.” I said, handing him the menus.  
"Sure thing Mikes,” he replied, “Oh and, do you want the, you know. now?” he whispered to me, covering his face with the menus from Taylor. I gave him a simple nod.   
“I’ll be back with your food” he said with a smile. And he was gone once again.

I could feel Taylor eyeing me. I looked at her and gave her a smug smile.   
“What are you planning, Way?” she said. 

All I could do is smile. 

Brian came back with our food, and thankfully, left fast.   
"How do you like it?“ I asked   
"I love it so much thank you,” she said, trying not to speak with a full mouth.

"Oh, so, the boys are coming over Friday. The wives too. You don’t mind that right?” I asked, watching for her reaction.  
"OH I can’t wait to meet everyone! I haven’t read about the wives yet..“ she trailed off in her thoughts, I could see it on her face.  
"Oh read?” I said  
"Yeah…I may have, googled you on the plane ride here.“   
I let out a laugh.  
"Oh? what did you read about?!”  
"A lot.“ she looked at her lap. "But, I’d rather hear everything from you instead.” she said quietly. I stared at her until she looked back up again. I was instantly lost in her eyes. 

I suddenly stood up and lent out my hand to her.   
“Taylor. do me the honor of a dance?” I asked.   
“But there’s no-” she was rudely interrupted by familiar acoustics. Thank god for Brian’s good timing. 

She looked up at me, wide eyed. I smiled and asked, “well?” She instantly took my hand and I led her over to the other side of the patio. We stood close as I wrapped my hands around her waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck and looked up at me.  
"How did you know?“ she asked, looking right into my eyes.   
"I heard is earlier from your room and fell in love with it.” She seemed so shocked.  
"I can’t believe you, Mikey. I really can’t.“   
"What do you mean?”  
"You’re perfect.“

I shook my head at her words. 

"You’re sweet, such a gentleman, I just can’t believe how good to me you are.” she continued.   
"It’s hard not to be good to a person like you, Tay.” I replied. She shook her head and looked down. 

"Taylor. Look at me.” 

What happened next wasn’t planned, but right on time. When she looked up, I leaned down, closed my eyes, and kissed the woman in my arms. The Chorus of the song rang out around us and sent sparks down my spine. It didn’t feel real. It felt like heaven.

This feels like falling in love, fallin in love, fallin in love. 

I leaned back up and looked down at her. She looked like she was in a daze. Her eyes being only half open. I bit my lip. My heart was beating so hard, I’m sure she could hear it beating too. 

“Taylor I can’t stop thinking about you. I don’t know what we are and I know things are crazy right now and I know that this is probably way too fast-” I was stopped by her pair of lips pressed against mine. I melted into her. It felt right. It felt amazing. Hell, I was actually feeling something for the first time in a long while. 

"I’m completely infatuated and so completely interested in you Mikey.“ She said, pulling me closer. My heart, once again, skipped a beat. 

I tightened my hold on her. Our slow dancing turned into swaying back and forth in one place. She rested her head on my chest. I leaned my cheek on the top of her head. 

 

This feels like falling in love, fallin in love, 

I’m falling in love.


	8. A Million Little Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taylor's POV

I’m pretty sure my heart has never beat so much in my whole life. My face was starting to hurt from smiling and my hands couldn’t stop shaking. But currently my left hand was being occupied by Mikey’s right one. We were walking slowly down the starlit town, enjoying the rest of our drinks. What a perfect way to end a perfect date.

I looked over at Mikey. He had the most endearing yet goofy smile plastered on his face. That handsome face. He was looking up into the night sky. I decided to look with him.   
"Look at the stars, look at how they shine for you.“ I sang softly. Mikey stopped and he twirled my arm in a spin.   
"And everything you do, yeah they were all yellow.” He sang back to me, twirling me again and bringing me into a hug. We both laughed.   
"I really like Coldplay.“ He said.  
"Good, or we would have some problems.” I giggled.  
Mikey leaned in and stole a kiss making people on the street stare. But did I care? For the first time ever, no. No I didn’t. I want people to know. I want people to see how completely smitten I am. We leaned our foreheads together and locked eyes. 

“Anywhere else you’d like to go, Tay?”  
“Home.” 

Mikey’s place was starting to feel like home. This night had amplified that feeling. Mikey led us back to the car. When we got in, we were graced with one of my songs on the radio. We both whipped our heads to each other and burst into laughter. He suddenly started to sing obnoxiously loud. 

"And I don’t know it gets better than this, you take my hand and drag me headfirst, Fearless!“ 

I couldn’t help but laugh at him. I watched him dance in the drivers seat. I decided to join him. 

"And I don’t know why but with you,” I pointed at him, “I’d dance, in a storm in my best dress, Fearless."   
"You better promise me that, Swift!” he said over the music. I laughed and kissed him on the cheek. We jammed out to Fearless the whole way home. Now that is a good way to end a first date. 

We made it back home quickly. Mikey and I sat a little bit since he wanted to listen to the song that was currently playing through the speakers. I listened to to him sing along to it quietly.  
“I’m so caught up in you, little girl.” he hummed. I watched his lips move as I leaned my head on the headrest. He turned to me as well, continuing to sing, but at me this time.   
“You taught me, how good it could beee~” He sang. I giggled at him. How cute.

Mikey went in for a kiss, and I happily complied by meeting him halfway. I could honestly say that he’s the best kisser I’ve encountered. His lips were soft, and certainly knew how to use his tongue for better good… I smiled into the kiss. He pulled away from me and and stared at me. He let out a little chuckle.

“What’s on your mind, Way?”  
“This doesn’t feel real.”  
“Oh?”  
“I’m making out with the most popular artist google search."   
I let out a laugh.   
"That’s not true!” I replied. I was impossible to stop laughing.   
“Well, it should be.” he mumbled pouting.   
“You’re the sweetest.” is all I could say.  
“Do you want to watch a movie with me?” he asked  
“I’d love to.” I said. 

He stopped the car, pulled out his keys, and simply said. “Race you”  
I saw him sprint out of the car, catching me off guard.   
"Oh Shit!“ I whispered and tried to catch up with him without tripping on my own feet. But of course, he beat me there.   
"No fair! I have heels on! Dammit Mikey!!” I yelled, failing to run in heels.   
"Whoa, you said shit...AND dammit. I never thought I would hear you say that“ he said, unlocking the door. My face warmed up instantly.   
"I’m a human, in case you didn’t know...” I mumbled. I heard him laugh again as he opened the door and led me in with him. 

“I want to hear you say fuck. Will you?”   
“I mean...it’s not like I haven’t said the word”  
“…So is that a yes?”  
“I will not Mikey!”  
“Aw, come on. For me?”  
“No!” I started laughing. 

We ended up on the couch, him lacing out of his boots, and me kicking off my heels. 

"What about shit?“ he said  
"I just did, I did my monthly cursing, so you’re out of luck.”   
"And I missed it?!“  
"Well you caught me off guard!”   
"Oh did I?“   
"Yes!” 

All of sudden, before I knew what was going on, Mikey had grabbed me up by the waist and I sideways on his lap. My arms instantly went around his next on reflex.   
"Like that?“ he said in a quiet voice. His breath that was on my neck sent chills down my spine and right back up again. He gave my cheek a long kiss. My skin felt like red hot fireworks were being set off from inside where he kissed me. I faced him and he graced my lips with his again. I closed my eyes and finally let myself melt right into him. I felt his hands rub up my sides, causing my heart to speed up fast so hard I could hear it in my ears. His lips were warm and soft against mine, making mine tingle. The lump in my throat and the overwhelming feeling overcame me. I let out a squeak. I pulled away quickly in embarrassment.   
oh man…  
Mikey looked at me. His eyes were telling me he was curious and concerned.   
"I-I’m okay.” I said, well…tried to say. It came out more like a squeak again. I watched him smile.  
"You really are cute, Taylor.“ he said. I swear I was a tomato at that moment. I was so not used to this. I felt him kiss my neck. That’s where I lost it.   
I gasped, grabbed onto his shoulders, and pushed off of him a little.   
"Ummm..maybe we should change!” I said, getting up and not looking him in the eye. I just couldn’t.   
I ran up the stairs, leaving Mikey in the dust. I instantly felt guilty. Ugh. He probably feels like I rejected him, and that’s so not the case.   
I made my way to my room and found me some sweats. I decided to wear Mikey’s shirt to bed. I changed out of my dress, let my hair down, and eased into my pj’s. I suddenly felt more relaxed. I went to face him. I walked out of the room, and with the good timing I have, he was right in front of the door, looking like he was about to knock. I took him by surprise, but then I saw his expression changed instantly to concern.  
"Taylor, listen. I’m sorry. Was that too fast? I’m sorry.“ he kept going on like that until I grabbed his hands and stopped him from waving them around.

"Mikey, It’s okay.” I said, “It’s just..my last relationship. It wasn’t good. We moved too fast, and everything just crashed and burned and it really messed me up. And..” I looked down, the flood of memories coming back to me. I felt him wrap me up in a hug.   
"Oh Tay, I understand. Taking this slow, okay?“ he said. I smiled, not feeling so nervous anymore. "Thank you, Mikey”

"Now, how about that movie?“ he said, pulling out of the hug, and grabbing my hand. He led me back downstairs. I now realized that with someone like Mikey, I don’t have to be so scared. 

At least…I hope.

—  
It was currently 3:30 am and I was being a slave to the melody in my head. My guitar in hand. This song was coming to me so fast, I didn’t know how to keep up.

you throw you head back laughing like a little kid  
i think it’s strange that you think I’m funny cuz  
He never did   
I’ve been spending the last eight months   
thinking all love ever does is   
break, and burn, and end.   
but on a wednesday, in a cafe,   
I watched it begin again.

I sat in silence after the last note rung out. Thoughts of Mikey came rushing in and I was left with a smile. At that moment I couldn’t wait to work on this new album that seemed to be falling into place smoothly.   
—-  
The smell of coffee filled my senses and the cozy feeling of being buried in blankets made me smile. I whipped the comforter off of me and jumped out of bed. I practically skipped downstairs to greet Mikey.   
When I walked into the kitchen, Mikey was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee, a piece of toast, and a newspaper. And not to mention, sleepy eyes and bed head. I grabbed myself a cup of joes and joined him at the table. As I sat, my presence went unnoticed by him. 

"Hey, good morning, Mikey." 

he whipped his head up from the newspaper wide-eyed. 

"Oh, hey Tay, didn’t notice you there.” he said, folding up his paper.   
“What’s up?” I asked, eyeing the paper.   
“Nothing, just thinking.” he let out a sigh.  
“Anything you want to talk about?"   
"Well..” he handed me the paper. 

The headline of the Jersey based paper stated “Taylor Swift spotted at beach.”

"Oh dammit.“ I mumbled. I looked up at Mikey who was laughing.   
"It’s okay, I’m no where mentioned in it at all. They must’ve not cared about me. Oh, and you cursed.”  
"Dammit doesn’t count!“ I pouted.   
"Oh?” he let out a little chuckle, “This just in; Taylor Swift has a dirtier mouth than she let’s on. More news at eleven."   
"Mikey!” we both shared a laugh. His laugh is one of my favorites, and the cutest.

"So..Mikey.“ I said looking into my coffee cup, "tell me..about the wives?”  
"You nervous Tay?“   
”…Maybe.“  
He let out a chuckle.  
"Don’t worry, they’re all really nice. Lindsey is probably going to hug and kiss you on the face. She just loves to love. Gerard met her while we were on tour.” I let out an awhhh. That is the cutest thing. Mikey smiled at me.   
“And um. Christa, Ray’s wife, is a big fan of you. So she’s going to be so stoked. And Jamia, Frank’s wife, I don’t know about her. She’s pretty unpredictable. Her and Alicia were pretty close…"   
Alicia. That’s the first time I’ve heard her name. The name made my chest hurt and left a bad taste in my mouth. I watched Mikey look down at his arm. He’s been covering up his tattoo with sweat bands. The thought made my stomach turn in all different ways. But then, I watched him come back to reality.  
"But, you should be excited. The boys are eager to meet you.”  
"Can I do anything at all? Oh please let me make something for everyone!“ I said clapping my hands a little.  
“Um, we might have to go shopping first..“ he said. 

I gave him a sly look. He had no idea what he was getting himself into.

—-  
"Do you think Frank will like these vegan cookies?"   
"He’ll love them Tay, please, stop pacing around." 

I was starting to fidget in anticipation. I was so anxious, excited, nervous and everything in between. 

"Taylor, Everything is going to be okay, okay?”  
I nodded, when I heard someone enter the house. 

"Mikey, we’re here.“ I heard a familiar voice. Gerard made his way into the kitchen and locked eyes with me. He gave me the biggest smile and went in for a big hug.   
"It’s good to see you again.” he said, pulling away from me, going to Mikey for another hug. The sight made me miss my own brother.  
“I hope you don’t mind, we had to bring B- oh hey!”

I looked over to see one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. The first thing I noticed was her pure red lips on her beautiful smile. Her hair was black and pulled back in a perfect messy bun and was sporting plastic rim glasses. Her shirt had madonna plastered on it and her jeans were skin tight. There was also a small child that looked just like her connected to her hip.

“You must be Taylor! I’m Lindsey. I’m Gerard’s wife.” She said. 

“It’s nice to meet you! Who’s this pretty lady here?” I pointed my attention to the child attached to her. 

“This is Bandit! Oh, Mikey,” Lindsey walked over to him and passed her over to him. “B missed you a lot.” 

Bandit instantly clung to Mikey and I instantly melted at the sight. 

“Do you want to say hi to my new friend, B?” he said, pointing at me. Bandit looked at me and waved. I couldn’t help but let out an “awh”

“Dude, Mikey...did you make these cookies?” my attention went to Gerard, who was currently trying some of my double chocolate chip cookies. “These are fucking great.”

“Oh, Tay made those.” Mikey said.

“I’m glad you like them! I made vegan ones too, just in case you know..” I trailed off, pointing at the array of cookies on the kitchen island. 

 

Our conversation was muffled by more company showing up.

“Hey, hey. I have beer!” 

Frank Iero was very different in person. I pictured him taller, but that was coming from me. I could tell I was towering over him even from far away. Despite his height, I could tell he was a ball of energy. Bandit made a lot of noise to Frank’s presence. 

“What?! If I would’ve known you were here B, We would’ve brought the twins!” he said, walking up to Mikey. Frank greeted Mikey with a “sup dude!” as he took Bandit out of his hands. 

“I’m sorry we’re late. Our original babysitter bailed on us so we had to call our back up.” A voice from behind chimed in. From behind Frank appeared another stunning woman. She was wearing a pretty sundress, and her long black hair was perfectly pulled back in a ponytail.

I watched everyone hug and greet each other, making me feel like I was watching everything from the outside. 

“It’s good to meet you in the flesh, Taylor.” Frank said as he walked up to me, going in for a hearty hug. I gave him a smile.

“It’s good to finally meet you too.” I said. I looked back over to the woman in the sundress, who joined Frank by the hip. 

“This is my wife, Jamia.” Frank said, looking at her and wrapping an arm over her shoulder. She gave me a shy smile and lent out her hand to me to shake. I happily obliged, but it felt weird since everyone I’ve met so far has hugged me with open arms. 

“Frank, dude. Taylor made cookies. She even made vegan ones.” Gerard said. 

“Oh shit, I’ve got to try these.” Frank said, taking a handful. “But I’m going to make my way to your badass deck so we can start up the grill.” with that, the two couples disappeared to the backyard.

I let out a sigh of relief as Mikey and I gathered what we needed for the grill. He looked over me with a smirk.

“You nervous?” he asked. I hope it wasn’t too obvious.

“Kind of...I’m trying not to be.” I said, staring holes into the paper plates in my hand. 

“Well, here.” I heard him say. I also heard him place something on the counter near me. “Maybe this will help?” 

I looked over to see a newly open bottle of beer. Normally, I would say no, but…

“Yes. This will help.” 

___

I had started to feel a buzz from only one beer, but I was certainly feeling more relaxed. We were all seated at the table while Mikey and Gerard started up the grill. As I looked around me, I couldn’t help but feel extremely inferior by these beautiful women around me. Not only were they all gorgoues, they seemed so perfect and pristine. I couldn’t even handle it. I couldn’t help but wish Mikey was seated in the empty chair that was next to me. 

“So Taylor,” Lindsey said, “Gerard was telling me about how you three met in LA.” 

“Oh yeah!” I fidgeted in my seat. “One of the band’s fans had one of my bracelets on.” I looked down to my lap, feeling insecure all of sudden. 

“The fans are important to you too, huh?” I heard her say.

“They’re everything.” I nodded with my words. 

 

“Hey, Mikes, leaving your door open is not safe, man.” 

 

We all turned to the sudden noise behind us. There was Ray Toro at the back door, holding the hand to another beautiful woman. Were they all married to goddesses? 

Everyone greeted the couple as I silently watched from the sidelines. When Ray noticed me, I saw his face light up and approached me. To my surprise, he came up to me with open arms for a hug. 

“Oh, hi!” I said, returning the hug. 

“It’s good to finally meet you, Swift.” he said as he let go of the hug. 

“This is my wife, Christa.” he said turning to the stunning woman behind him. Christa waved with a beaming smile on her face. 

“I’m kind of stoked to meet you. I didn’t know you were going to be here until we were halfway to Mikey’s place.” she said. 

“Oh my god, can I hug you?” I asked. She opened her arms to me instantly. After that, Christa and I found ourselves in an one-on-one conversation where everyone else around us disappeared. Before we knew it, the food was done, and I was feeling much more welcomed in by this family.


	9. Cause For the Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikey's POV

A drunk Taylor Swift was the last thing I would ever see in my lifetime. However, here she was giggling as she hugged Lindsey and Gerard on their way out the door. 

“I didn’t know you were going to be such a good time, Taylor” Lindsey said, grabbing Taylor by the shoulders. 

“I hope we see each other really soon!” Taylor slurred. They gave each other one last hug, and then we were finally alone. 

After a long day of family noise, it was nice to see my place at a silent stand still. Taylor sat on the couch, leaning back with a goofy grin on her face. She then proceeded to take a pillow and hide her face with it. I couldn’t help but be extremely amused by this. As I joined her on the couch, she peeked behind the pillow. 

“I had such a good time today, Mikey. Jersey accents are the best. The food was so good!” she went on and on like this. I just watched and listened to her. I could tell she was a very affectionate and talkative drunk. 

She stopped talking and stared into my eyes. There was something in her eyes that I’ve never seen from her before. The sly smirk that appeared on her face took me by surprise. 

“You know, Mikey, you have really nice arms..” she ran a finger down my left arm, “..and really nice hands.” She then took my hand in hers. 

“You have nice everything, really.” her voice turned into a whisper as she leaned to my ear. Her words sent shivers down my neck. She got up, faced me, and straddled me. 

Oh fuck.

She rested her hands on my shoulders and looked down at me. My shocked face and flushed cheeks probably set off another giggle. 

“Really nice lips too..” she murmured, going in for a kiss. I couldn’t resist now. 

I attached my hands to her hips, rubbing my thumbs into her hip bones. She let out a tiny squeal and started squirming. I melted into her, getting lost in her kiss. I could taste the beer and her lip gloss mixing perfectly to give her an unique taste. Her hips moving against mine was started to drive me insane, and she could tell. She pulled away from me, to my dissapointment. 

“Mikey, you don’t have to be shy with me.”

Her words felt like wildfire to me. Before I knew it my hands were in her hair and her lips were pushed to mine. She let out a breathy moan that sent me over the edge. My hands ran down her back and I cautiously placed them on her ass. 

I was so lost in her that when I heard someone clear their throat behind us, both jumped out of our spell. Taylor whipped her head around, causing her hair to hit my face. We were both welcomed with a smug looking Frank Iero. I watched him grab his flannel off the coat rack near the front door. 

“She’s my friend.” Frank mocked my voice and let out a chuckle. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” He went to walk out when he paused and said one last thing.

“Oh, and lock the door next time, seriously.” 

With that, he was out the door. 

And we were both frozen in place. 

Taylor faced me looking very much sobered up now. 

“Fuck.” I heard her whisper. She hid her face in her hands. “I can’t believe that just...that just happened. Oh my god, I’m so embarrassed. I’m sorry, Mikey.” 

“Oh Tay, it’s okay.” I soothed, rubbing her back. To my surprise, she went in for another kiss. Just like that, our embarrassing situation was forgotten just like that. She then moved her lips to my neck…

Each kiss felt like little fires on my skin. I let out a groan, grabbing her ass again. I felt her teeth against my skin right under my ear. ugh, fuck. 

I let out another groan and grinded my hips on hers by instinct. She let out a moan. I collided my hips again in experiment.

“Ah, Mikey.” she faced me. She was biting her lip and her face was heated and red. “Mmm. Mikey maybe we should…” she didn’t have to say anything else; I knew what she meant. 

“Will you...cuddle with me tonight?” I asked. I could tell my question took her off guard. 

“Um…” she whispered. I hope she didn’t take my question the wrong way. The long pause answered my thoughts. 

“Just to cuddled though…” I said. She suddenly smiled. 

“I’d love that.” she said, hopping off my lap. Ah, freedom. 

Taylor struggled with her balance, but she managed to keep it. I stood up and hugged her from behind. She melted into me. I heard her yawn. 

“Long day, Swift?” 

“Mmm..Yes. Let’s go Way.” She led me upstairs to my room. She looked around at all of the movie posters that covered the walls. Then she flung herself on my bed. I let out a laugh. 

“Don’t you want to change?” I asked. I heard her murmur something that sounded like “too tired.” but I’m not so sure. She helped herself into the bed as I changed into sweats. When I made my way back to the bed Taylor seemed fast asleep. I crawled in with her and watched her peaceful face. 

Having someone with me in bed was comforting and weird at the same time. Memories of Alicia leaving came back to me. I was so lost in the flashbacks that I didn’t realize Taylor’s baby blues were staring at me. 

“Are you okay, Mikey?” she put her hand on my cheek and rubbed her thumb. The contact made all the bad go away. 

“I’m okay.” I said. She smiled. She cuddled up to me and I wrapped my arms around her on instinct. Tonight, I knew I would sleep soundly for the first time in a while. 

\-----

To say I woke up in a good mood was an understatement. Today was the day of MCR’s secret show in Jersey, with a very special surprise guest. The fans couldn’t figure it out which made this whole situation even more fun. I was currently watching Taylor putting on her lipstick in the mirror and dancing to the music playing in my room. 

“I’m sooooooo excited!” she sang her words as she twirled in her long flowy skirt. She was really stunning in red. She continued to dance as I watched from the bed. 

I heard Gerard’s designated ringtone go off on my phone. I happily answered with a “hiya”

“Hey Mikes,” Gerard said, “How’s the Swift one and you doing? We’re already at the radio station.” 

I heard Frank yelling the background “The Swift one!” I laughed. 

“We’ll be leaving soon. Taylor’s ready.” I said.

“I hope she’s ready for this epic event.” We both laughed. 

“See you soon, Gee.”

“See you, Mikes.”

Taylor grabbed my hand and hoisted me off the bed. 

“Come on.” She said, practically running downstairs. Oh yeah, good mood indeed. 

\-------

Fans cheered and clapped when we finished up our third song in. I took a swig of my water while Gerard began to speak. 

“Now we have a friend here to sing with us. She’s really excited to be here and if you don’t like it then...well tough shit.” 

Frank let out a giggled and looked over his shoulder to me. I smiled back at him. 

“Tay, come up here.” I watched as she appeared with that shy smile on her face. The way her dress flowed and the sun hit her made my heart stop. She sat herself in the seat next to my brother and Ray. She waved to the audience who gave her a welcoming loud roar. 

“You don’t mind if I join you guys right?” she asked. The crowd clapped and cheered. 

“You all should know this one.” Gerard said, as the keyboard played out into the crowd. 

“Burning on, just like a match you strike to get in again, we are so far from you…”

Gerard flawlessly sang out the words of the first verse Taylor began to harmonize with him perfectly. 

“What’s the worst I could say, things are better if I stay so long, and goodnight. So long and not goodnight.” 

The whole band chimed in for the second verse. Tay and Gee’s voices together was perfection. It felt like I was on the outside looking in on something so perfect. Before I knew it, the song was over. The crowd cheered loudly. Taylor looked back at me with a beaming smile. 

“Taylor Swift everybody!” Gerard announced.

“My Chemical Romance!” Taylor announced back.

I watched them share a hug. 

“I actually...I didn’t plan this but I learned one of your songs Mikey was going on about and you haven’t played it yet so…” All of a sudden Lindsey came out of nowhere with Taylor’s blue guitar, handed it to her, and vanished back to the side of the stage. Gerard let out a laugh. 

“You are just full of surprises, Swift.” he said. “Take it away.” 

When she started playing, we all knew what song it was. Frank and Ray chimed in with her and Gerard left the singing up to her. I stood in silent awe. 

“When the lights go out, will you take me with you and carry all this broken bone? Through six years down in crowded rooms and highways I call home….”

Her voice with this song was something like a dream. The fact that we both agreed that this was our favorite MCR song made this moment even more special. I chimed in with my bass. 

“And if you say I would even wait all night. Or until my heart explodes. How Long? Till we find our way in the dark and out of harm. You can run away with me anytime you want.” 

She looked over to Ray as he played out the solo. Gerard sat and listened. The crowd seemed to be a mix of awe and sheer excitement. 

This was such a badass idea. 

The last notes run out and I looked out into the crowd. They fuckin’ loved it. They clapped and cheered loudly. 

“Thanks so much you guys!” Taylor said with the most contagious smile. 

“That’s it for us guys, but thank you so much for coming. We’ve been My Chemical Romance. Thank you and goodnight!” Gerard waved as we all gathered off the stage together. I walked up next to taylor with her guitar in her hand. She looked ecstatic. The other boys were walking ahead of us, so I took a risk and went in for a kiss. I could feel her smiling into my lips. I was so caught up that the yelling behind us took me by surprise. 

“Alicia, stop! Alicia!” Lindsey’s voice. That name. I looked over to see everything start to happen in slow motion. 

Her eyes were on fire, her aura was suffocating, and she was coming at Taylor with full force. 

“Well, Hello Mikey. Awh is this Taylor?” Alicia’s tone was so condescending I could puke. 

“He did tell you he’s married right, sweetie?” 

“Alicia stop.” I stood in front of Taylor as if to protect her from Alicia’s words. I looked back at Taylor and the look on her face was a mix of confusion and fear. 

“You do remember that you left your ring when you left that night, right? How else am I supposed to interpret that?!” I could feel myself yelling. 

“Still fucking married to me, Mikey!” she yelled “I only left because of this!” she help but a local tabloid of Taylor and I kissing on a town street in Jersey.

Taylor gasped when she saw. 

“Listen, I didn’t mean to do any harm-” Taylor got cut off by Alicia pushing her back. Taylor stumbled, but I caught her in time. 

“Whoa, you need to back up Alicia!” I yelled. I could feel Taylor shaking in my arms. What happened next, I didn’t expect. 

Alicia grabbed Taylor’s guitar out of her hand and threw it on the ground. As it slid, Taylor instantly went for it. Taylor made the most heartbreaking noise. and ran for her guitar. 

Alicia went to go after Taylor, but I grabbed her arm. 

“Oh so now you’re going to try to get me to stay?!” she said, “That stupid bitch ruined our marriage. You’re choosing her over me?!” 

“Alicia who let you in?” I said. 

“Jamia, you dumbass!” I should’ve known “For some reason Jamia is the only one that isn’t totally hypnotized by her.” Alicia was directing her words to the boys behind me now, who were standing in shock behind us. 

“Alicia, shut up. You don’t even know what you’re talking about!” 

Everyone was silent now. The only thing that could be heard were Taylor’s quiet sobs. Alicia scoffed and turned to her.

“Crying again? Whiny bitch, go write a song about it.” The sobs got louder. 

“Alicia, enough! I’m filing for divorce as soon as this is over. You need to leave. I didn’t cheat on you, but you left me leaving us seperated. Taylor had nothing to do with us. Now please. go.” 

“Fine.” she said, going to leave, but left by spitting in Taylor’s direction. 

 

My heart broke at the scene that was playing in front of me. 

Taylor was in front of the guitar, that was broken at the neck with her face in her hands. I ran and sat next to her. 

“I’ve had this guitar since I was thirteen. I’ve written everything on this guitar. It’s custom made…”

I looked over at the damage. 

“Easily fixable. I’ll get it fixed, okay Tay?” I said. I went to go put my arm around her to console her, but she harshly jerked away from my touch. 

“Take me to your house. I’m calling a cab and I’m going home.”

“At least let me drive you to the airport.”

“No.” 

Her harsh tone cut me like a knife. 

“I’ll be waiting in the other dressing room.” she got up and left without another word. 

I was left on the ground feeling lost all over again. 

\---

Taylor walked down the stairs into my living room, for what I was thinking, the last time. She had all of her things in her hand, and I watched her pass me as I held the front door open for her. The cab hadn’t shown up yet, leaving us on the porch awkwardly. 

“Tay, please leave the guitar with me.”

“No, Mikey. I can get it fixed.” 

“Tay…”

She looked up at me and her eyes were swirling with a wide aray of emotions; sad, angry, exhausted...hurt.   
It was all my fault. 

“I’m so sorry Taylor. I should’ve never let her near you.” 

“No. I decided to take my chances with a married man.” she let out a sad chuckle. “I say it a lot but...I should’ve known.” 

Ouch.

“But nothing safe is worth the drive, right?” 

As she uttered those words, the cab rolled up and walked away from me. I followed. 

“Taylor, where does this leave us?” She opened up the cab door, but looked back at me.

“Anywhere you want it to be.”

With that, she hopped in, not giving me a second glance. But that hurt look that she gave me on the porch was burning holes into my mind. Along with those hurt emotions laid something else. They were telling me to fight for her. 

I was going to.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a story I wrote back in 2012. It got lost in the void until recently, and I really want to finish it. I also want to share it somewhere where I know lots of people will see it. This was being posted on my ficwad profile back in the day and had a few readers, so hopefully someone will find some interest in it.


End file.
